turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Trump
|birth = |occupation = |spouse = |children = Five |religion = |affiliations = (Before 1999; 2009–11; 2012–as of 2015) Reform Party (1999–2001) (2001–09) Independent (2011–12) |political office= }} |cause of death= }} |political office= }} }} Donald John Trump (born June 14, 1946) is an American real estate developer, television personality who was elected 45th President of the United States in 2016 on the Republican ticket with a campaign of populist nationalism. He is the first President to have never held a government office whatsoever, nor has he held any military command. He is the fifth President to win the office without winning a majority of the popular vote. While his rival, Hilary Clinton, carried some 3 million more popular votes than did Trump, Trump was able to win in the electoral college, and thus gain the presidency. He took office with by far the lowest approval rating in modern times; most of his supporters are white and skew older. Some of his most adamant supporters continue to be the so-called "alt-right", a modern manifestation of white supremacists and Neo-Nazis. Investigations by the FBI have determined that Russia intervened to secure Trump's victory, although whether Russian actions directly played a role are somewhat unclear. In his first year, Trump has actively sought to implement his nationalist agenda with dubious results. Efforts to replace the Affordable Care Act ("Obamacare") have failed, a so-called "Muslim ban" that limited visas to citizens of a list of predominantly Muslim countries has met repeated opposition in the federal courts, US foreign policy has been erratic and alienating to long time allies, multiple Trump administration officials have been forced to resign, and an ongoing investigation into Russia's role in the election has resulted in indictments and guilty pleas from former Trump aides and officials. Donald Trump in The Disunited States of America Even in 2097, decades after his death, the name of Donald Trump (Drumpf) "remained a byword for extravagant luxury" in the Home timeline.The Disunited States of America, p. 280 When Randolph Brooks jokingly said that the Crosstime domicile in the "quarantine alternate" wasn't up to the standards of Trump City, Justin Monroe thought of the pictures of Trump which showed him wearing clothes that looked funny and uncomfortable. Justin observed that these unappealing suits did not put off the pretty girls who were always clinging to Trump's arm. Literary comment This novel was written over a decade before Trump sought the presidency. Donald Trump in "The Terrific Leader" Under the rule of the Terrific Leader, the United States became an authoritarian regime. The Terrific Leader maintained a cult of personality to cement his rule, insuring his rule for years.Welcome to Dystopia: 45 Visions of What Lies Ahead, Gordon van Gelder, editor, loc. 1557, ebook. The Terrific Leader established a policy of "America First" that rested on double-think. His slogan after several years of rule was "America is Great Again!" However, the Terrific Leader also publicly despaired of the ongoing crime and violence, routinely promising that they would end. He ordered a wall built on the country's southern border, which he later claimed prevent illegal immigrants from entering the country, slowed down gangs and drugs, and other "terrific" stuff. He also assured the American people that he respected the dignity of work and of working people, which trumped everything else.Ibid., loc. 1617-1632. The Terrific Leader's cult of personality was buttressed by tight control on the media and communications. Radios had to be authorized by the state, and televisors were issued to communities as a whole, not to individuals, to insure the American people were not exposed to wicked lies. The state spied on citizens in their homes.Ibid., loc. 1617. Even though villages found themselves in dire straits, facing freezing conditions in blizzards without sufficient food or power while villagers foraged for whatever they could get,Ibid., loc. 1557-1617. the American people believed whole-heartedly in the Terrific Leader's personal strength, foresight, and beneficence. In other words, they loved him.Ibid., loc. 1632. The Terrific Leader had initiated a dynastic movement. It was understood that either one of his sons or perhaps his son-in-law would succeed him.Ibid., loc. 1617. Literary comment While the Terrific Leader's name isn't given, the character is obviously Donald Trump. References Category:Adulterers Category:Republican Party Presidential Nominees (OTL) Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL)